Londonball
Londonball |founded = 47 CE |image = 5c16e51f816e105e98dc466ae623d72f5310e587r1-2048-1869v2 hq.jpg |caption = I'am not England or Georgia. |government = Devolution |language = English, Polish and many more beacuse of immigrants |capital = Itself |affiliation = Englandball Pakistanball Indiaball Bangladeshball Arab Leagueball 8ball ISISball Israelcube Trilluminati Freemasonsball UKball Formerly: Gaulball SPQRball |religion = Anglicanism and others religions present in UK Kebab |friends = Bucharestball Parisball Romeball Berlinball Madridball |enemies = 6ball Manchesterball (football... Chelsea is better than \ Manchester United!) Milton Keynesball (FOOTBALL CLUB STEALER!) NAME STEALER! Munichball (5-1) ISISball |likes = Skyscrapers, London underground, The Royal Family, tourism, Big Ben, Polish Plumbers, Sherlock Homles, Chelsea F.C., Arsenal F.C., Tottenham Hotspur F.C., West Ham United, Millwall, Crystal Palace F.C., Charlton Athletic, Fulham F.C., Queens Park Rangers, AFC Wimbledon, Mary Poppins, Dalmatians |hates = Brexit (to an extent), Bayern, Manchester United, being called Londistan, Cruella deVil, MK Dons |predecessor = SPQRball and Gaulball |intospace = Yes |food = International cuisine, but also British |notes = Working on tour guide If approached by a gentleman on a moped, you must: a: grab your closest loaded handgun b: grab your closest lead pipe c: grab your closest hunting knife d: grab your closest broken beer bottle If failure to do these tasks occur, you are fucked |reality = Capital cityball of UKball and }}Londonball (A.K.A Londonistan) is the capital cityball of UKball and Englandball. He can into kebab, Big Ben and knocking down London Bridge (NOT TOWER BRIDGE!). He is not liking of City of Londonball inside him. He does not like BREXIT. Its Islamic Church, the Fazl Mosque is a seat of Ahmadiyya Caliphateball. He likes stealing monies from Southwest and Northern England (which is most of the UK) and only giving it to his Southeastern friends. History The Londoner is expected to be from London in Roman times, Latin: Londinium, in Latin. And the name is "London" later. Although the Romans conquered England. This is only seventeen years old. In the year 61, the tribes of Issy Preceded by Queen Bogdan 2 In later times, he was captured by the Romans. The Romans were able to recapture the city. And win the battle with Queen Bogdan. In the 2nd century, the luminosity reached its peak. And London. Roman has a population of about 60,000. London suffered a major fire in 1666 (1666), resulting in people believe that number 666 is a number of misfortunes. Building a new city takes about 10 years, but London is still the largest city in the world until the 19th century. In June 1560, London, in addition to experiencing terrorism, also suffered a fire. There are 20 deaths, including 24 terrorists. Relationships Friends * UKball - My grandpa. I love him a lot. But remove BREXIt, you are stupid if you think that BREXIt would help us!!! * Englandball - My dad. I love him as well, but my grandpa is much more important than him now. * Norfolkball - Uncle and Roger Taylor. * Zanzibarball - FREDDIE! Brian May was born here. Enemies * ISISball - I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR ATTACKS! I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THE HELP OF DAD AND GRANDPA!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THOSE AND DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery Londonballs.png|Londonball with Greater Londonball City of Londonball.png zh:伦敦球 Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Europe Category:UKball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Germanic Category:Christian Category:Cross Category:Olympic Host Category:Eurovision Host Category:Englandball Category:Cityballs of Englandball Category:Red White Category:Hindu Category:Jewish Category:Buddhist Category:Cityballs of UKball Category:Catholic Category:Celtic Category:Protestant